


Out of Order

by ToxicBabes



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bars and Pubs, Broken Condom, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Nomad/Maverick if you squint, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Bathroom, Public Sex, Top!Kapkan, bottom!glaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes
Summary: Playful jealousy leads to a sticky situation in a restroom stall of the pub.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Out of Order

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I try to cover everything with my tagging so please make yourself aware of them before you proceed. This one isn't particularly kinky whatsoever, follows the same theme of semi-public sex as seen in [Troublemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267172) if you wish to read another fic similar to this one. 
> 
> The concept of this fic was teased back in December 2020 during a poll I ran on my Twitter. This prompt did not win, only gaining a third of the total votes, though I had wanted to write this anyways and so this is being delivered now. I hope you enjoy!

With the vast range of company in the pub tonight, it was inevitable that Maxim would lose sight of Timur. It didn’t cause any concern since they did have different circles of friends, but as the night grew to a close and the more Maxim drank, he sought for someone to sling an arm around. A friendly gesture, just the two of them slumped in their chairs and on the verge of dozing off had it not been for James and Dominic’s illuminating presence. In this state of mind, he wasn’t conscious of the thought if they looked too comfortable together, he simply basked in the comfortable presence of a good comrade. 

Tonight, Timur was nowhere to be seen. Somewhere but clearly not sat beside Maxim. Glancing around a couple times, Maxim spotted him sitting with Sanaa and Erik. There were more people over there earlier, though they had managed to slip away for a cigarette or a toilet break. It gave Maxim a better line of sight and he eyed them from afar, wondering what they could be talking about. 

They were laughing about something. Erik was clearly doing a good job at entertaining them, or it was the alcohol doing all the work. Regardless, they settled into a topic which they were passionate about, the kind that had them speaking in hurried sentences as if they were struggling to get every thought out. Maxim paused for a moment and glanced around the table he was sat at. On his right, Dominic, bored and watching football on the television. Then his left, James was scrolling Facebook without a thought in his head.

What a dazzling conversation. Maxim looked up once again and found himself more curious now. Erik had a hand clasped over Timur’s shoulder and they leaned in close to one another to see whatever was on his phone screen. Other than making social situations easier, being somewhat drunk made the concept of personal space completely nebulous. Their foreheads might as well be touching at this point. 

There was a strange animosity stirring within Maxim, the kind where he was aware he had little reason to feel this way aside from _wanting_ to be petty about it. Maybe he wanted to create problems, or _be_ the problem. Regardless, he was on his feet, approaching where Timur was sitting. Maxim didn’t have to get any closer to catch his attention because Timur was already getting up by the time their eyes met.

Timur wore a relaxed expression, his smile languid as their shoulders bumped, feet stumbling for balance. 

“What?” He asked as he led the way, pushing past people to get to the door. Before he could allow the cold night to engulf him, Maxim had tugged his arm and nodded towards the bathroom. Not the best place for a chat, but Timur was in no mood to bicker. “I can’t read your mind, Basuda.”

The bathroom light flickered and hummed. The casing of the fluorescent lights were yellow with age. A horrible stench of urine and chemical cleaners wafted from the urinal- one of those big, metal troughs that spanned the wall of the room. It was expected of a pub, but definitely not the best place to linger around. 

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Maxim commented, leaning his back against the door to prevent anyone from getting in. Or out. “I always thought Thorn was a little strange.”

Realising what was causing his weird aloofness, Timur straightened up. “We were talking about his travels, then he showed us some of the photos he took while he was in Afghanistan. He’s actually really interesting,” he told him and stepped closer to put his hands on Maxim’s waist. The older man did not warm to the contact, still pretending to be in a huff over it. “Maybe if you talked to him instead of being jealous, you’d understand.”

“Well, it’s not everyday someone is that touchy,” Maxim pointed out. He allowed Timur to press up against him and the contact of their sturdy chests was beginning to placate any ugly emotions stirring in him. “And you spent all night with him and not me. Trying to break my heart, hm?”

Timur raised a brow and pressed his lips against Maxim’s scratchy cheek, finding that he smelled faintly of cigarette smoke. He caught the traces of his cologne, the scent ghosting over his skin. “I spend almost every night with you, a couple hours apart won’t hurt,” he murmured and reached for the latch on the door to lock it shut. “I would talk to you if your friends weren’t so boring.”

It was true. Timur never really had much to say with James and Dominic. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, but it was just a simple case of not exactly clicking well. In the same way, Maxim couldn’t understand what attracted Timur to passionate personalities like Marius. The guy could spend the entire evening showering people with new information about practically anything.

Though they were way past the matters of mere jealousy by now. Maxim ran his palms up along Timur’s arms and squeezed the firm muscles of his shoulders before coming to a rest at his neck. “You’ll make it up to me, won’t you?” He asked and the corners of his lips curved upwards ever so slightly. 

“Always.”

It didn’t take much to erase that grumpy look on Maxim’s face and Timur knew all the tricks. Their lips met in a slow and sloppy kiss, the wet amalgamation of their saliva as their tongues brushed. It was a squeamish yet exciting sensation for Timur, the kind that had him smiling when they pulled away. They slipped into a nearby stall and closed the door for good measure. 

The wall of the cubicle shuddered from the way Maxim pushed him against it, hands immediately moving to push up his polo. The sound of the pub was distant, yet they remained aware of any passing noises and the thrill of it all only drove their arousal. Timur reached down and squeezed Maxim’s cock through the stiff fabric of his jeans. At the contact, Maxim had bucked his hips to meet his palm, caught in this intense and frisky mood. 

While there was all the excitement that came with getting hot and heavy in places that they shouldn’t, Timur found more enjoyment in the aggression and neediness from his lover. While Maxim could get rough with him, he was always at the mercy of Timur to provide him the release he desired. That strong body, the tight heat- Timur gave him everything he ever needed. 

The floor tiles were grimy and slightly sticky under their soles, but it didn’t matter. Timur undid the belt, popped the buttons of Maxim’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees. He looked up with a lazy grin, a hand massaging the hardening erection through his boxers. Just as he was giving firm strokes, the bathroom door rattled several times. Their heads turned and every motion came to a stop. After several continued attempts to get in, whoever it was gave up. 

Attention returning to what he was doing, Timur did not hesitate to take Maxim’s cock into his mouth. His head was whirling from all the drinks, but sucking a cock didn’t require much thought. It would take a dozen more drinks to get him to say it, but being somewhat inebriated and alone together often followed with the urge to mess around, to pleasure his man and have some fun. It was a sleazy mood, but a shared mindset between them.

Maxim ran his fingers through Timur’s hair and appreciated the scruffy look. The heat of a wet mouth around his erection made his toes curl in his shoes and he drew a steady breath through his nose so as not to let out a groan. 

Over the span of their relationship, they had gotten good at staying quiet when the situation demanded it. From the early days of shagging in the dorms to doing it outdoors, in the bedroom of their apartment where the walls were paper thin or somewhere hidden in the workplace. It wasn’t often that they went out of their way to risk getting charged with gross indecency, but sometimes they found themselves in a sticky situation where they would get too carried away.

Having made up his mind with what he wanted, Maxim pulled Timur to his feet and made quick work of his trousers. His jeans were tight around his legs and he filled into them too well, the denim peeling off his muscular thighs and revealing the pale skin covered by dark hairs. They didn’t have to undress for Maxim to know what underwear he was wearing. He saw the brand on the thick waistband several hours ago and recognised it to be one of his dark red jockstraps. 

“People will be wondering where we went,” Timur whispered, his breaths unsteady as they stroked one another. His thoughts had been occupied with Maxim for so long that he didn’t consider any consequences of allowing him to leave love bites all over his neck. 

“Let them think,” Maxim told him and he inspected his work. The red marks would definitely garner some questions tomorrow. He brought a finger to Timur’s mouth so he could wet it with his spit. It was convenient that Timur wore a jockstrap tonight, providing easy access as Maxim reached down and ran his fingers along the cleft of his ass.

Preparation didn’t take long, though Maxim liked to play with his food. He worked two fingers into Timur and listened to the stifled groans when he pushed in deep, fingertips massaging all the right places. 

“You’re torturing me,” Timur murmured against his lips. Request duly noted to desist this teasing, Maxim coaxed him to turn around. He produced his wallet and took out the condom he stashed there. By now the crinkling of the wrapper had conditioned Timur to expect what would come next. He planted both palms against the wall of the cubicle and parted his legs slightly, his body tensing when Maxim put a cool hand on his hip.

Maxim took care not to go too fast, but he was aching for an orgasm. He noted Timur’s slow and controlled breathing, how his breath hitched from being stretched around such a thick cock. With devilish intent, he gave a firm thrust and grinned at how Timur tensed, a hand shooting back to halt him. 

“Bastard,” Timur uttered, though he was quickly adjusting to this sensation of fullness and the arms snaking around his torso was a reassuring feeling. He tried to contain the noises attempting to slip from him, but it was too much. At the steady pace of Maxim’s thrusts, Timur was beginning to feel weak in his legs and sweat gathered in the creases of his palms. Handprints glistened on the wall when he shifted his hands in an attempt to brace himself better against the force of each thrust.

As much as Maxim enjoyed hearing him grunt, the last thing they wanted was anyone to find out they were fucking in the restroom. He reached to clasp his palm over Timur’s mouth, coarse stubble scratching at the skin of his hand. Though what Maxim came to learn was that he didn’t care too much about the noise as they weren’t being _that_ loud. He was far more preoccupied with the arousal that came with making Timur struggle to keep it down.

With his other hand, Maxim squeezed Timur’s erection through the soft fabric of his underwear before tugging the pouch aside to grasp his hard shaft. The firm grip and broad strokes forced a shaky moan from Timur, his voice muffled under a sweaty palm that tasted of salt. 

Pushing in deep, Maxim buried his face into the back of Timur’s neck and suppressed a quiet groan. The tight heat constricted and clenched around him in such an addicting manner that he couldn’t help but to rut against Timur, hips stuttering in an almost automatic reflex to feel this wonderful sensation. 

“You take me so well,” Maxim told him, his voice a deep rumble. He released Timur’s mouth to kiss him, tongues meeting once again in a wet union. His movements had come to a halt, but he continued to touch Timur’s body, his sticky hand running over his hairy belly to admire every feature he adored so much. He returned to take hold of Timur’s cock and the dripping precum never failed to surprise him. “Always so hard for me.”

Timur pushed back to feel more of him and he hissed in pain when Maxim nipped his earlobe, sharp teeth sinking into the flesh in a playful manner. A tongue ran against the metal stud of his earring before abseiling lower, Maxim’s lips working away at his neck and leaving a trail of kisses. It hadn’t occurred to Timur in that moment to remind him not to leave any marks, but by the time he remembered, it was too late and tomorrow was going to yield some awkward looks from his colleagues.

They returned to a languid pace, grunts muffled as their shoes shuffled on the tiles. It was getting stuffy with their clothes on and the coarse denim hugged their knees like shackles, confining their movements. Focused on maintaining this pleasure, Maxim lost himself in the moment with his arms wrapped around Timur, holding him steady as he thrust.

The sound of the lock breaking made them halt all movements. It was hard to keep quiet with their heavy breathing from all the exertion and they remained as still as possible, fearing that the clink of a belt buckle could give away their position.

“The guy who runs this place says some young lads like to come here and mess about. Must’ve been them again.” It was James’ voice, no doubt about it. 

It would take one glance under the dividers of this closed cubicle to see two pairs of feet. Regardless, Maxim still didn’t want to move. He tightened his hold on Timur, holding him close and flush to his body. 

“Fuck, I thought I was going to have to piss outside.” Dominic let out a relieved sigh. There was a lasting pause between the two men.

The sound of a zipper tugging back up, footsteps moving towards the sink. “Like a bloody dog, eh?” James gave a coarse chuckle as he washed his hands. “Where’d Maxim go anyways? He owes me twenty quid, he bet Arsenal weren’t gonna win the league.”

From the sudden influx of noise from the bar, James was standing by the opened door and waiting on Dominic to finish washing his hands.

“He probably went home with Timur. I don’t see either of them around.”

The bathroom fell into a tense state of quietness. Now that the lock was broken and anyone could come inside, it would be sensible to get this over and done with. Maxim spat to provide some lubrication and gave some shallow thrusts to get the show back on the road. The continuation of this friction made Timur forget about the intrusion just now and he drew a sharp breath, almost letting a moan slip.

It didn’t take long for them to return to what they were doing with hands roaming and a distinct tension building up. An odd sensation struck Maxim and he paused, confused by the newfound sensitivity of his cock. 

“What’s wrong?” Timur asked and looked over his shoulder to see why he pulled out.

“The condom broke,” Maxim told him, taking off the broken latex. “Just our luck, hm?”

Reaching back to take hold of Maxim’s erection, Timur guided him back in. “It’s fine, you can finish in me,” he murmured. “I want you to come in me.”

There was nothing hotter than hearing those words that Maxim kissed him as an act of appreciation. Pushed in all the way, he relished in the ability to feel Timur’s body so much more now and the pleasure was overwhelming. It took some willpower not to reach his climax, but Maxim wasn’t trying to hold back either. 

He couldn’t help but to let out a low moan and slow, deep thrusts quickened with a sudden urgency. Fucking while standing tended to make things a little more difficult and for Maxim, he found that his climaxes were more intense, whether that be getting to that point or during it. By now he was close and they were both aware of it from the frantic he was becoming and how his fingernails were digging into the flesh at Timur’s hips. 

Maxim’s head was spinning, both from the alcohol and from his erratic breathing. It wasn’t easy trying to keep it down, but the challenge added to the thrill. Hearing Timur’s quiet grunts and being able to feel the sheer heat of his body around him was equally as intoxicating. Maxim needed more, he needed everything about Timur. 

With a hand balled up in the cotton of Timur’s polo and the other clasped over his torso, Maxim found himself pushing in deep when he was tipping over the edge, this building pressure releasing so suddenly that he had to hide his face into Timur’s shoulder to muffle a groan. In this newfound stillness, muscles tensed and untensed, his erection twitched and pulsated with every contraction as he pumped a hot load into Timur.

A satisfied smile spread across the younger man's face, that sleazy look that he gave Maxim before meeting him in a slow kiss. He ground his hips against Maxim and pushed back to provide further stimulation to where the older man was beginning to grow sensitive. 

Forcing Timur to stand still by placing a hand on his hip, Maxim reached around to take hold of his cock. The girth was always impressive, how he filled into Maxim’s palm so well. Some spit helped slicken up his shaft and Maxim teased his thumb over the sensitive tip. A hushed gasp slipped from Timur. Despite the hand on his hip commanding him to stop moving, he started to work himself on Maxim’s cock, craving the way it would stretch him so wide and press against all the right places, the pressure on his prostate.

The lack of lubrication and rawness of having no condom had a primal nature to it that was more arousing than Timur expected it to be. This friction, how desperate they were, Maxim’s cock buried in his ass and pushing that load deeper and deeper with every small movement. Then the following aftermath where they would get dressed again and Timur knew he was gonna feel it on his jeans.

Their continued movements made Maxim hiss under his breath and he nipped at Timur’s earlobe once again, pressed a dozen kisses down his neck. “You’re close,” he murmured, noting how Timur’s breaths were quickening, his body tensing around Maxim.

“Keep going,” Timur whispered, repeating it several times before he choked on a moan. Overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm, his hand shot down to still Maxim’s hand, grasping his wrist to a standstill as viscous streams of his ejaculation dribbled down. Legs trembling, Timur gave several tentative thrusts and looked down to see the mess over Maxim’s hand as the older man stroked him some more to milk every single drop. “Fuck.”

Maxim shoved his fingers into Timur’s mouth and made him lick his hand clean. His thin lips curved into a smile of grotesque curiosity as he fed Timur his own ejaculation, watching how that tongue lapped everything up without hesitation and got into every nook and cranny. 

He took some caution when it came to pulling out and his expectations were true, they did make a mess of themselves. Thankfully it only required a couple tissues to clean up and they didn’t leave any traces on the cubicle itself. Tucked back in and zipped up, they exchanged sheepish looks to one another before Timur leaned in to give Maxim a light kiss on the lips, a gentle gesture of affection.

Before they prepared to return to the noisy bar, they washed their hands and triple checked themselves. Button flies closed, shirt collar fixed, unkempt hair tamed into its former position. Nothing could be done about the love bites left all over Timur’s neck, though he hoped everyone else would be drunk enough to not notice or not remember. 

They made a beeline for the exit, not wishing to linger long enough for people to question where they went. One mistake Timur made was raising his gaze. 

“Oh hey, where’d you go?” Erik stopped them just metres from the door. He was standing with Sanaa and a few others, a hand resting on her shoulder. They were visibly inebriated, faces flushed from laughing.

Whilst Timur improvised some elaborate story, Maxim shoved his hands in his pockets and found himself growing itchy from standing around. He was almost hiding behind Timur at this point, hoping that they wouldn’t catch any unwanted attention like right now. It didn’t help that he was looking around with a shifty gaze to check if anyone was approaching them. 

On the other side of the bar, he saw a pair of eyes squinting at him. It was from where he was sitting earlier. There, Dominic Brunsmeier had a questioning expression on his face like he was asking himself if that really was Maxim or if he was seeing things. Were the dots connecting? 

Flight instinct kicking in, Maxim slung an arm around Timur and pulled him into a playful headlock. 

“We have a cab to catch,” he interrupted the conversation. “You two have fun, alright? We’ll talk another time.”

Before Timur could say or wave goodbye, Maxim dragged him out of the bar and they escaped into the night, thick as thieves. There was no cab waiting for them though. It would be appropriate to call for one, seeing as it was going to be a long walk home and Timur was beginning to feel sore. They stumbled towards the direction of home with silly smiles on their faces, laughing at how stupid they were being, the meaningless exchange of accusing one another of starting it first. Maxim glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone before he put an arm around Timur's shoulder to pull him close and protect him from the cold breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is [@CompoundZ8](https://twitter.com/CompoundZ8)  
> My Tumblr is [erc-7](https://erc-7.tumblr.com)


End file.
